Could it be?
by Pinayazngrl
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyo with the cost of Kagome’s life. What happens when a roomer of a Shikon shard leads them to a village where a powerful miko said to be the true keeper of the jewel, reminds them of Kagome. Could it be her?
1. The Choice

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.  
  
AN: I am a first time writer and if it sucks don't get mad or anything.  
  
".." - someone speaking ~..~ - someone thinking  
  
-Could it be?-  
  
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyo with the cost of Kagome's life. What happens when a roomer of a Shikon shard leads them to a village where a powerful miko said to be the true keeper of the jewel, reminds them of Kagome. Could it be her? But they don't look alike?  
  
Chapter 1: The Choice  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha stared at the sight before him there in an open field there was Kagome, with a face of pure sadness and fear, tied up to a tree with vines. Blood slowly dripping from her wrist from the pressure. Next to her was Kikyo, with a placid face, also tied to a tree. Both with a dagger, under Naraku's control, aimed at their hearts.  
  
"Inuyasha make your choice Kagome or Kikyo" Naraku said in a humorous tone.  
  
---------------------Inuyasha's P.O.V---------------------------------------  
  
Who do I choose? Kagome or Kikyo... "Make up your mind Inuyasha or I will make the choice for you" I look up to see Naraku laughing as I see the daggers slowly inching toward both their hearts. Who do I choose.. I look up at both their faces and now I know who to choose it is my mortal duty. I look into Kagome's eyes and see a small sad smile on her face. "Kagome." I whisper as I look into her eyes "I'm sorry" her face suddenly dropped a fill with sadness. "Naraku I pick KIKYO"  
  
---------------------------------Kagome's P.O.V----------------------------- -  
  
I look up into his eyes when I heard him say my name I was filled with joy, but it faded away when he said I'm sorry. What could that mean? Does that mean he is choosing Kikyo? All my questions were answered when I hear Inuyasha say the words that horrified me the most "Naraku I pick KIKYO" My head drops slowly as I wait for the inevitable.  
  
-----------------------------------Normal P.O.V----------------------------- -----  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran as fast as they could as they heard Inuyasha ahead. He said. "Naraku I Pick KIKYO". Sango turned to Miroku "we have to hurry I think that they are in trouble". By the time they got there they saw a dagger rushing toward Kagome's body while Naraku said "so be it."  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha turned as they heard Shippo scream "mommy NOOOOOOOO" they saw sadness in his eyes. As the little kitsune tried to run fast enough to stop the dagger. Within seconds the dagger hit Kagome's body, right in the stomach, and Naraku and his vines disappeared. 


	2. The loss

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, but as I said before I wish I did  
  
AN: Thank you all for your reviews, it really brought up my spirit. I hope you like this chapter too. Like I said before thanks.  
  
- Could it Be-  
  
Chapter 2- The loss  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Everyone rushed toward the fallen school girl with tears in their eyes. "Kagome" Sango said as she ran to her 'sister'. As Kagome tried to sit up against the tree Sango and Miroku rushed to her sides to help her, They tried to pull out the dagger that punctured her stomach, but Kagome wouldn't allow it. "Don't pull it out. Just leave it there, it hurts to much already" No one new what to say, but Shippo was the first to speak. "Mommy, Mama everything will be ok.. right? Mommy your going to be ok right Sango?" The little kitsune looked at Sango with tears in his eyes and everyone couldn't say a word.  
  
Suddenly a sweet, pain stricken voice was heard in the small crowd. As they turned the voice belonged to no other than their dying Kagome.  
  
"Shippo come here" the little kitsune ran up into Kagome's arms careful not to hurt her. She then spoke, "Shippo don't cry anymore. I love you so much, be strong for me." The little kitsune sniffled his tears to stay strong for his mommy. "Mommy I don't want you to die I will miss you too much. I don't want to lose another mommy again." Shippo said on the verge of tears once again. "Shippo honey do you remember the necklace I gave you? The one that say my name on your side, While mine has your name on the other" Kagome said this while taking out half of a Ying-Yang circle that says SHIPPO engraved on it. While Shippo took out his that had the other half of the circle with Kagome engraved on it. As this happened Shippo nodded while tears dripped from his eyes. "do you remember what I told you when I gave it to you?" Shippo nodded as he remembered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shippo was crying when he had learned that Kagome was going to be gone for another week. As Kagome held the little kitsune close to her body she pulled out two necklaces. She put one of the necklaces that has her name on it around his neck while she put the other around her neck.  
  
"Shippo as long as you have this around your neck and I have it around mine we will always be together" Kagome said while she connected the two pieces of the circle together. As a whole the words said Kagome and Shippo Forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome connected the two pieces together once again just like the first day that she gave it to him. "See Shippo..." Shippo looked at the whole piece that said their names on it. "We'll always be together no mater what happens.. I love you so much." "I love you too mommy" They separated the pieces and they both tucked it under their shirts. "I will never loses this mommy I promise. This will never leave my neck we will always be together." Shippo said as he hugged Kagome with his tiny arms. Kagome put a small peck on the forehead and held her 'son' close to her body. Kagome let go of Shippo and put him to the side.  
  
Kagome looked up to Sango and Miroku and motioned them to come next to her. Kagome took Sango's hand and held it on top of Miroku's. As their hands touched both Sango and Miroku blushed ten shades of red. They looked back at their best friend who became like their sister. Kagome held their hands together aware of the blush on both of her friends and smile. "Sango promise me that you would act on your feelings and not be afraid to tell Miroku that you love him for you don't know how he would react." Kagome said while smiling at her blushing sister. "Miroku stop being a lecherous monk and stop groping other girls. Act on your heart and tell Sango how you really feel. You and I both know you only did that to make her jealous." Kagome said as she looked at her two blushing friends who knew every word that she said was true. She couldn't help but smile. Both Sango and Miroku saw her smile and nodded at her comment with tears falling from the their eyes and went to the other side never letting go of each other's hands.  
  
Kagome then looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo the couple that held each other in each other's arms a few feet from the rest of the group. "Inuyasha.. Kikyo please come here" as she motion for them next to her on the opposite side of her friends. "Kikyo.." Kikyo look into her reincarnations eyes. "We never really got along. I forgive you for the things you put us through, but I ask of you for one wish." she paused as she searched Kikyo's eyes that seem to soften a little. "Very well I will grant you a wish considering the situation" Kikyo said as her eyes went back to normal placid self. "Kikyo all I ask is that you don't go to hell with Inuyasha instead live your life with him and search for the shards and live a normal life. You could call this your second chance." Kagome said in a very weak voice. "Very well." Kikyo answer as she slowly moved out of the way and stood by tree.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and just stared into his eyes, which to her surprise was filled with sadness. "Inuyasha.." she said in a very weak whisper. "I hope that you will live happy with your true love" she said at a brink of tears. She touched his cheek "promise to watch over Shippo for me and take care of him" Inuyasha nodded as he watched another tear drop from her beautiful brown eyes. She motioned him to come closer so that she could reach behind his neck. As he bent down she wrapped her arms around his neck and unhooked the rosary around his neck and said "you are now free" she put the rosary in his left hand and took off the necklace with one- forth of the jewel on it and place it around Inuyasha's neck. She then took his right hand and place on her cheek and shut her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly gazing at her love. And said "I understand your decision and I am not mad." She said as her voice became a small whisper. She held his hand a little closer to her cheek, while her eyes got smaller with every struggled breathe she took. She looked sadly into his eyes and place a small side smile on her face and said "I will ALWAYS love you inu..." her hand let go of his hand and dropped harshly against the forest floor. As Inuyasha sat with wide eyes shocked as he remembered her last words. ~I will always love you~ Kagome's voice echoed in his mind as he felt a sharp pain in his heart as he realized ~OMG I love Kagome~ Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome's soul leave her body and enter Kikyo. Sango cried on Miroku's shoulder, while he tried his best to comfort the one he loved as tears dropped from his eyes, remembering the words that she had said. While a tear dropped from Inuyasha's eyes realizing what he had lost. He lost his true love. All that could be heard besides the cries of the people who loved her was the screaming of a little kitsune yelling for his mother.  
  
AN: Please review. REVIEW. If you have any tips on my writing or anything I would really appreciate it. Thanx for reading my story. 


	3. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did.  
  
AN: Sorry if it took me a while or the chapter kinda sux its because because of mid-terms that are getting me, its driving me nuts. Anyhow Thanx to everyone who reviewed me. (zee no ducks/goose -don't mind that comment) I hope you like this chapter.  
  
-Could it be?-  
  
Chapter 3- Preparation  
  
*************************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 hours after Kagome's death~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango and Kaede could be seen in the hut with Shippou preparing Kagome for her ceremonial burning. They dressed Kagome in a blue kimono with red and white roses decorating the fabric. They started to remove the jewelry that Kagome wore from her time. Sango took off the anklet that was decorated the different colors of the rainbow. Kaede worked on taking off her watch that she wore to tell the time while she was here in this era. Once they were finished taking off those two item Sango was starting to take off the necklace on her neck, but suddenly stopped when two little hands grabbed her own and heard, "Nooooooooooooo Please don't take it off of mommy's neck please let her wear it" Shippou cried. "she said as long as she wore it we would always be together please let her keep it on I don't want to loose her please" the little kitsun pleaded while wrapping his arms around Kagome neck so that they had no way of getting to the necklace. Sango willingly stopped trying to get off the necklace and tried to calm the little kitsun down. "alright Shippou we won't take it off don't worry we'll let her wear it" Sango said while restraining herself from crying. Shippou slowly let go of his 'mothers' neck and balled up in on her chest and cried. No one wanted to disturb him while he held on to his 'mother', but they had to carry her to the burning sight. Sango reached for the kitsun but it only caused him to hold on to his 'mother' longer  
  
"Sango leave him there for a while we'll just carry her with him on her alright, just don't force him right now." Miroku said while walking into the hut.  
  
"Sure.. Hey Miroku where's Inuyasha isn't he going to help carry her there. I know Kagome would wish for her friends to carry her there especially Inuyasha" Sango replied while trying to dry her tears that flowed freely every time she saw her best friend, who became like a sister to her, lying motionless on the floor.  
  
"Ever since he chose Kikyo.." Miroku paused "no one has seen him." What about Kikyo, shouldn't she have seen him or been with him ever since?" Sango ask bitterly as she said Kikyo's name ~if it wasn't for her Kagome wouldn't be dead right no...~ her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the one person she didn't want to see.  
  
"For your information I haven't see him either." Kikyo said in a emotionless voice.  
  
"Sango, we should just go on without him. It is best to burn her before sunset while it is still light. I have searched for Inuyasha for almost two hours. I don't believe he wants to be found." Miroku said laying Kagome gently on a hard board with Shippou still on her chest.  
  
"Alright Miroku if you say so." Sango said reaching down under the board, with the help of Miroku, and started to carry her lifeless body to the burning sight.  
  
AN: Again sorry this is so short and it kinda sucks. I have been studying for my mid-terms for a while now so my story is kinda getting the effects of it ya know. Any how I'm sorry. I also regret to inform you I won't be writing for about 1- 2 weeks or something like that cuz ya no midterms is kinda a one week thing plus all the studying. Thanx for reading my story please review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ü 


	4. RemembrancePart 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did.  
  
AN: I am so sorry for not writing for a while it is just that my mid- terms got the best of me ya know and after it was done I needed a break to re gather my thoughts. When I tried to write this before my mind was so mashed up from the studying and it really didn't come out so well. So I took a small break (good news though, I passed my mids Ü) any how thanx to all you people who reviewed me. It gave me real hope and stuff. So on with the story  
  
~Could it be? ~  
  
Chapter 4: Remembrance part 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a beautiful clearing with sakura peddles on the floor. Around it was beautiful trees with budding flowers ready to fall off of the trees. In the middle of this sight a group of villagers gathered around a ceremonial burning alter where a young teenage miko girl lay in the middle. On her chest laid a small balling kitsun. Three close friends, Sango, Miroku and Kaede, stood at three side of the burning alter ready to begin the ceremony.  
  
"Shippo.....you have to let go now. We have to begin the ceremony." Sango said trying to lift the child off of his mother's chest. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, n-not y-yet, not yet p-please don't burn her not yet............ uh uh uh we can't burn her yet cuz cuz cuz......." Shippo stuttered slowly loosing grip of her body. "Shippo I know, I know, but we have to do the ceremony to pay respects. We have to let go of her........." Sango said while tears flowed down her face, she couldn't hold them in and she was loosing the battle to get Shippo off of her 'sister'.  
  
"Shippo we have to pay respects for her. I know you don't want to see her gone and neither do we, but this is what Kagome would have wanted us to do." Miroku said while comforting Sango. Also at a brink of tears but held it in to stay strong for the group.  
  
Shippo reluctantly look up at the two and looked at his 'mother', he reach around her neck, with tears in his eyes, and fix her necklace that said his name on it so it face him and connected his piece to hers for a brief second. "I love you mommy. We'll always be together no matter what, just li-li-like y-you said." He said while giving her a quick hug and quick kiss on the cheek. He reluctantly jumped into Sango's arms and cried.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha? He should be here. Kagome would have wanted him to light the fourth side of the alter." Sango said with a little anger mixed with sadness. ~why did you pick Kikyo instead of Kagome? Stupid baka...... She would have been here if.......... ~ Sango thoughts where interrupted by Miroku's voice. "We looked for him everywhere. He is no where to be found. And to tell you the truth I don't think he wants to be found by the looks of it. He knows we are to start the ceremony and it's his choice to come or not.....We better start now we'll just light the last side all together as a replacement for Inuyasha." Miroku said, now with flowing tears. While Kaede, Sango and Miroku stood at their sides with Shippo in Sango's arms. Each slowly gathered their torches from one of the villagers and slowly lowered it down. Each side caught on fire and they gathered at the last side and place the their torches on the wood.  
  
The group stood there, while Miroku and the others said their silent prayers to Kagome. (AN: I didn't know what to say for the prayer so... I let you imagine what They said.)  
  
Kaede walked forward "Even though I've only know Kagome for only two years (An: Did I mention that it has been two years since their quest had started? If I didn't than umm. Oopps. Bad author.... Oh well on with the story.)...... I can't help but feel like I've known her forever. She was..... such a kind child. She brought happiness to those around her and the children in the village adore her. She is a great role model with a kind and loving heart. We will miss you Kagome. Rest in peace" Kaede said while recalling a memory nearly a year and half ago.  
  
(Kaede's Flashback)  
  
Kaede was looking for some herbs and she was having some trouble cuz the kids wanted to play, Kagome saw this and trotted over them and said, "Hey you guyz lets help Kaede and play 'find the object'..." all the kids looked at her and jumped around all agreeing with the 16 year old girl. (An: I don't know how old she is so I guess that she was about 16 and this is about two years before her death to those who don't know) "Ok on each sheet of paper there is an herb written on it. They are all in this field so when you find the herd you get a Prize" Kagome said while handing out pieces of paper and a picture of each Herb on it. "On your mark......" the kids prepared. "Get set ....... GOOOOO" Kagome screamed. The kids bolted from their spots to find the item on the piece of paper. "Thanks ye Kagome ye was such a great help." Kaede said. "No prob. Kaede and beside the kids enjoy it." Kagome said as a bunch of kids rushed in with the herb that they were sent to look for. "'gome I found it" the little boy said while the others said the same. They couldn't pronounce her name so they called her 'gome. "Good job you guyz ready for you prize?" Kagome asked. They all screamed for joy and bounce around. "Okay first everyone put the object in the basket." Kagome told them and they did as they were told. "Close you eyes and hold out your hands" everyone closed their eyes and put out their hands. Kagome took out mini Hershey bars and put one in each of the children's small hands. "Ok you could open your eyes now." All the kids open their eyes and found chocolate each one happy as ever and gave 'gome hugs and kisses and ate their little treats.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Sango, while carrying Shippo, walked up with Miroku. His arms where wrapped around her shoulder not to be a perv, but instead to comfort her. Sango was the first to speak "What can I say about Kagome..... the girl from the future who was my best friend and my sister. She was always kind hearted. She.......she always put a smile on my face when others couldn't. She was always there for me and everyone else. She was strong in spirit.... She always knew what to say when times where hard. She was never selfish. Goodbye Kagome....." she said while in tears. "Our journeys won't be the same without. I will never forget everything you have done for us. Rest in peace my .... Sister" Sango finished while remembering all the times they had together.  
  
(Sango's flashback)  
  
Sango and Kagome where in the hot spring relaxing after a hard battle against Naraku's minions. Sango was a little depressed that she lost her chance, yet again, to save her brother, Kohaku (spell check people. If I spell his name wrong tell me how to really spell it please.). They were just sitting there in silence when Kagome finally spoke up. "Wats wrong Sango?" Kagome asked while rinsing her hair of the shampoo. "I lost another chance at getting Kohaku back......and I don't know what to do anymore" Sango said while a little tear escaped from her eyes. Kagome stood up an sat behind Sango. "Sango don't worry you didn't loose another chance at getting him back. You are actually slowly gaining him again. Right before Kagura flew them away he said your name, He is slowly remembering you again, we'll get him back, I promise." Kagome said while lathering Sango's hair. "Now go rinse out your hair." Kagome said while moving to the side of Sango. Sango dipped her totally dipped her into the water and slowly brought her head back up. "Sangooooo", when Sango her this she turned around and was splashed with a ton of water. "YES got ya." Kagome said will splashing her some more and was getting ready to retreat.  
"Oh no you don't I'm gonna get you" Sango splashed Kagome and developed a 'splash war.' This continued for about ten minutes. At the end both Kagome were trying to catch their breath from all the laughter and sat in complete silence.  
"Kagome..." Sango said. "Hmmmmm..." was the only response that Kagome could let out of her mouth cuz she was so exhausted. "Thanx.... Ya know for making me feel better." Sango said with a sad smile. "No prob...... oh yea and Sango..." Kagome said while splashing her once more and start a whole new 'war again.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
By the end of her memory she was already crying into Miroku's shoulder. While Miroku held her to comfort her Shippo hopped out of Sango's arms and hopped on a near by rock that was next to the burning alter. He stood there for a while trying to gather himself long enough to say something about his mom. .  
  
"Kagome was not just a role model in my life she was was" Shippo sniffled. "...so much more she was my second mommy. W-When I lost my parents........ she she took me in as one of her own pups. She she ca-came home one day an-and she sa-said that she ado-ado-pt-ed me. She was always there for me and she was a great mo-mommy. She took great care of m-me and of her friends....." Shippo was beginning to stutter while holding back the tears. I looked at his 'mom' "I love you so much mommy, keep your promise and always be with me." Shippo by then was already crying and couldn't hold it back anymore. He just let it all out. He just stared at his 'Mom' while he remembered the day she adopted him.  
  
(Shippo's Flashback)  
  
It was Christmas morning and Kagome handed everyone their presents after she explained what Christmas was. Kagome walked up to Shippo and gave him a small present. He opened up and he saw a box of chocolates. "Thank you Kagome this is great." Shippo said trying to rip open the box. "Your welcome Shippo and guess what you have one more present." Kagome said while staring at Shippo happily. "Really what is it can I have it now." Shippo jumped up and down and held out his hands. "It not a physical gift but it is the next best thing." Kagome said picking up Shippo. "Really what is it?" Shippo asked in Kagome's arms. "Shippo I have adopted you." Kagome said "What does that mean?" Shippo asked really confused. "That means, Shippo, that I am now your mommy and you are my son." She said while holding out the adoption papers. Shippo looked at her a the paper. Then he hugged her as hard as he can. "You're my mommy now? Can I call you mom now?" Shippo asked happily. "Yes Shippo I am your new mommy and yes you could call me mommy" Kagome told him with a smile. "Thank you so much," Shippo paused "mom, I like the sound of that; mom." Shippo said with a smile. "I like the sound of it too." Kagome said also smiling. "This is the best present I have ever had." Shippo said while snuggling closer to his new mommy.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Everyone was gathered around the small fire in the hut and was getting ready for bed when a little voice was heard. "Mommy can you sing me song from your time. You know the ones you sing for Christmas" Shippo asked sleepily. "Sure son" she said. She thought for a long while and then she started to sing with a voice of an angel.  
  
"Silent night Holy night All is calm All is bright."  
  
Shippo started to snuggle into Kagome's lap.  
  
"Round yon virgin mother and child, Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in Heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace."  
  
Kagome repeated it once more and at the end of her song she found Shippo sleeping on her lap.  
  
(An: I didn't know a good lullaby that could show off her voice so I took a Christmas carol that I thought everyone would like cause I liked it myself, its one of my favorites. Anyhow back to the story)  
  
"Kagome that was beautiful." Sango said while snuggling into her futon. "Thanx" Kagome replied sleepily while carrying Shippo to bed. They all snuggled into their futons and went to sleep.  
  
After that night Kagome would sing Shippo that same song every night. It became a lullaby to him and that was one of the things that calmed him when he was sad.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Shippo by the time finished his speech Shippo was already crying and Sango was trying to comfort him while crying herself. While the duo was crying Miroku stepped forward and started his speech.  
  
"What can I say about Kagome, the girl from the future, she was so kind hearted. She was not just a friend to us she was our light. She brought happiness to those who thought they couldn't have it. She thought about others besides herself. She was never selfish. Even in death she wanted everyone to be happy..... even those who she didn't like. She was our hope when things looked bad. She always looked on the bright side of things. She become my best friend and brought those she loved closer together." Miroku paused while looking at his love Sango. "She always knew what to say to help you out or if times were bad......... We love you so much Kagome. We will miss you to the very end. We know even if you aren't with us physically you would be with us is spirit. Rest in peace your in a better place now. We'll never forget you." Miroku finished his speech that took him all his will power to not cry on. Miroku remembered one of those talks he had with Kagome that helping him for the past few days.  
  
(Miroku's Flashback)  
  
-about a week before-  
  
----------------------------Miroku's P.O.V---------------------------------- ------------------  
Miroku came into consciousness with the feeling of a wet piece of cloth on his forehead. Slowly opening his eyes he sees Kagome with a face that said – you shouldn't have done that – kind of look. While wiping his forehead were he got a huge bruise. Wincing in pain from the contact of the cloth to his bruised forehead, the only thing that came out when he tried to speak was a low groaning moan.  
  
----------------------------------Normal P.O.V------------------------------ -----------------------  
  
Kagome heard a moaning when she place the cloth on his forehead once again and gave him a little glare. "Finally I thought you would never wake up" Kagome said. "Uggggg what happened" Miroku said while touching a really big bump on his forehead and winced from the contact. "Sango knocked you out again, she hit you pretty hard and you were unconscious for about an hour now. Sango told me stay with you to make sure she didn't do any permanent damage." Kagome said. "Were is Sango" Miroku asked still a bit dizzy from the Sango's hit. "She went for a walk." Kagome said while turning her back on Miroku to gather all the medical supplies she unpacked just to find a descent ice pack for his head. When she bent over to pick it up she felt a hand on her rear part, turning around as fast as she can smacked, she threw the ice pack on his face causing him to let go of her rear and fall back on his back. Kagome gave him an evil glare and took the icepack off of his face and lightly put it on Miroku's face. "With the way you act you'll never get Sango's trust you to show you her true feelings" Kagome said while shaking her head in one of those –I'm ashamed of you ways- "what did I do" Miroku said while giving an innocent face. "Don't give me that, why do you think Sango isn't the one caring for you right now, you always constantly touching other girls butts." Kagome said. "but then again I always wonder why you touch Sango's butt the most." Kagome said looking down at Miroku's already flushed face while he said nothing.  
"I knew it you like Sango don't you." Kagome said smiling while Miroku's face turned redder than a tomato. While he still said nothing. "I knew it" Kagome said clapping her hands. "admit it admit it." Kagome said still cheering. "Ok OK I admit it, but........ she doesn't like me back" Miroku said slowly and barely in a whisper just enough to catch it if you listened carefully. "Sango does like you a lot, she just wants you to show it to her so she could show it back." Kagome said. "She does..." Miroku said with delight, but then it faded "but how do I show her." Miroku said. "first stop groping Sango and all women.... I mean what person would like to see someone they like a lot touching other woman and flirting with them....... Second show her you care like comfort her when she's down, don't be a perv. When you do it ok....... Talk with her, get to know all about her ya know. Casual chats let her see the kind side of you the one that is there to listen to her and .....be there when she needs you. Show her how much you love her after she trust you enough that she won't be worried about you groping her. Give her flowers or a present or something. Tell her that you love her ya know when your ready or when you think she is ready to hear it, but don't rush things. Take your time" Kagome said "you two would make a great couple. That's If you stop groping." Kagome said with a grin on her face. "thanx Kagome." Miroku said while sitting up. "for what" Kagome said "for helping me out, ya know to get me with Sango I mean" Miroku said while blushing.  
"No prob. Miroku." Kagome said while trying to hold in her giggles as she saw Miroku's cheeks turn bright red when he said it.  
  
For the next few days Sango and Miroku got closer than ever. Miroku stopped groping and earned her trust. Their secret love for each other grew each waking moment.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
After remembering their talk that got Sango and him together his thoughts were on Kagome and her kind heart. ~thank you so much Kagome if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be so close to Sango right now. We will miss you.~ Miroku thought. Miroku started to pray once again for Kagome's spirit and her journey to the after life. Thanking God that they were privileged to know her.  
  
Everyone stayed silent after all the speeches that they heard from the people who were closest to Kagome. They all went in silent prayer after Miroku said his and watched Kagome's body burn to ashes slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry again for taking so long. Sorry if it sucked and don't hate me for the crappy flashbacks, that's if you think they were crappy. Oh yea and sorry for my grammar (I'm feeling sorry a lot, lol) Just to tell you this is part one of remembrance part two will be answering where was Inuyasha. I'm sorry for making it all sappy and sad. I promise things will get better real soon. Those who asked why I killed Kagome, That will be answer soon, within the next few chapter I don't want to give it away so that is all I could tell you. All those Kikyo haters out there, just to tell you I am one too, so don't worry she will get hers soon (muhahahahahaha evil sinister laugh :-p). Please pretty please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I would like at least 5 more reaviews. Please review it will bring my hopes up oh yea thank you to LadyRainStarDragon, Shadow Kitsune5313, Puppkid, BlueeyedDemon, SenshiNoShikon, Nightsky2324, Mirokh and Airokh, Moochy the noocher, Kibthan, FantasyDreamer17, Animefreak808, blahblahHOBO, Dante Gemini, all the anonymous reviewers and especially Zee for helping write this story and for Mystical-blue27 for giving me ideas. Thanx to all of you. Oh yea REVIEW REVIEW. Ü 


	5. Remembrance Part II

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.  
  
AN: I'm sorry that I haven't been writing in a while I was kinda busy for the last week.  
  
~Could It Be?~  
  
Chapter 5 - Remembrance Part II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha hid in the tree right next to the ceremonial alter. He hid on the highest branch of the tree and watched the scene that lay before him. He hid there ever since Kagome died, even when people called his name he never went out. He just watched as people started to gather around the alter. Minutes passed before the ceremony began.  
  
She watched his friends carrying Kagome to the alter and lay her there. He saw everything.... Shippo clung to Kagome with dear life and reluctantly let go later without giver her a kiss. He each go on one side and lit the alter on fire.  
  
He watched the girl go up in flames and thoughts ran through his mind ~ I gotta be dreaming, this isn't happening, she isn't dead, this is all I nightmare. I will wake up from this and she will be sleeping in her sleeping bag underneath my tree.,,,,, This is all a dream...~ he thought as he watched the Miko burn and his companions each saying a little thing about her that he knew was all true. He heard every speech Kaede's, Sango's, Shippo's and Miroku's. Then it finally hit him. ~This is not a dream........Kagome is really dead....................I'll never see her smile, see her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, hear her cheery voice, see her beautiful face or smell the her scent again. The smell of Roses and sakura peddles. I lost her... I can't believe it........I lost her. I chose Kikyo instead of her and that's why I'll never see her again~ Inuyasha thought as all the memories they had together flashed through his mind.  
  
(Inuyasha's flashbacks) (AN: Just to tell you this ------------ means another flashback)  
  
Inuyasha was pinned to the sacred tree and felt his ears being rubbed. Slowly opening his eyes he saw the one woman he loathed. KIKYO. "Kikyo" He snarled. "What are you talking about I'm not this Kikyo person." Kagome snarled back. "Don't play dumb with me I know you're her I could tell her smell from any where." He replied. "I'm not this Kikyo I'm...." Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha sniffing her. "You're not her." He said confused. "No duh like I was saying before my name is Kagome... KA-GO-ME" Kagome replied. Right before he replied back he heard a loud shriek. He found this Kagome on the floor and was attacked by a centipede demon. The demon tore a something out of her side. It was the Shikon jewel..........  
  
(AN: crappy flashback I know I forgot what they said when they first met and everything so I fibbed that part. I really wanted to put the first time they met sorry it kinda sucks. Don't hate me ok) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was sitting at the campsite when he heard a loud ear piercing scream and he rushed to the place where it was coming from. He unsheathed his sword ready to fight, but when he got there he found an unconscious Miroku and the two girls in the hot tub. He looked at one of the girls, who was Kagome and got an eye full.(AN: perv)  
  
Inuyasha looked up to her face and saw fire in her eyes. For once in his life he was scared of Kagome. Every second Inuyasha stared at her the fire and anger in her eyes grew and she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs yelling, "SIT" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground with a loud thud, but before he hit the ground he noticed the scar on her side, remembering how she got it. His thoughts where interrupted with Kagome's voice "You stupid peeping toms what's wrong with you, I should sit you a thousand times and beat you two to a pulp" Kagome said while Sango and her put on there cloths. As soon sit escaped Kagome's mouth Inuyasha fell to the floor with a loud thump. Soon more sits where said and Inuyasha was soon in a huge crater. While Miroku was still unconscious with ten bumps on his head.  
  
After that Inuyasha was too afraid to even go near hear when they went to bathe in fear that he would end up in a huge crater.  
  
(AN: I just had to put one of those flashbacks. I find them really funny)  
  
Everyone was asleep around the camp fire except Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"So what are you gonna wish for once we complete the jewel?" Kagome question as she put a log in the fire. "I will become a full demon of course." Inuyasha replied while stickin his nose high in the sky with a proud face on. "why?" She asked. "So I could be stronger." He replied. " Your strong already, why do you have to be stronger." "just shut up ok I made up my decision and nothing could change my mind." He said getting really annoying. "Well I like you the way you are." Kagome replied then went to bed.  
  
(End Flashbacks)  
  
~I'll never be able to hear her voice again..........................What have I done~ He thought as watched her body burn on the alter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------Author's P.O.V---------- ---------------------------  
  
Everyone, excluding Inuyasha, was standing in a field of wild roses. All was still crying from the ceremony. In Sango's arms carried a very beautiful jar with roses and a tiger drawn on it. "so......... are we gonna keep them or set them free." Sango asks still sniffling. "well I think that we should set them free. I think that we should spread the ashes over the earth. I believe that is what she would want." Miroku replied. "yea I think so too... are you guyz ready.?' She asked. "yea" Miroku, Shippo and Kaede replied through tears.  
  
They opened the jar and the wind carried away her ashes they watched the ashes spread across the beautiful field as they said their good byes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------at the well---------------- ------------------------------  
  
Everyone went back into Kaede's hut to grieve, again excluding Inuyasha. Instead Inuyasha stood in front of the well and he saw some words engraved on it. It said......  
  
"IN LOVING MEMORY OF KAGOME HIGURASHI, THE GIRL FROM THE FUTURE, A FRIEND, A SISTER AND A MOTHER.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN : end of chapter 5 . Okay I know that the chapter kinda sucked. I didn't know any good flashbacks for Inuyasha. I know it was short I just wanted to get past the sad parts ya know. Well I promise it will get better. ^_^ Please review. It really helps me write faster cuz it helps me know wat u guyz think and it gives me ideas. Well I really hope you like that chapter even though I know it sucked. Thanks to all you people who reviewed me. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Ü 


	6. Author's Note

This is an author's note  
  
Okay okay I'm really sorry I had to do this I hate seeing author's notes my self. Don't worry I won't be stopping my story. I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I haven't written in a while. I am in a middle of a project for school so I have been devoting my time on it. I really want to update with is author's note but if I did it would have sucked. So I am just telling you I might be delayed and I don't want you guyz to worry that I have stopped it. I promise another chapter will be up in a few weeks after my heck tick life gets back on track.  
  
I'm really sorry I don't mean to write an author's note without a chapter on it I know how annoying it is. SORRY SORRY T_T 


	7. Who is SHE?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.  
  
A/N: I could finally say that most of the sad sappy stuff is over. YAY ^_^ . I'm sorry for killing Kagome T_T. I promise that you will find out why I killed her within the next few chapters. I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I was so preoccupied with school and other things. I also got a short writers block T_T So if this chapter sucked blame school... lol.  
  
REPLY TO MY REVIEWERS  
  
Puppkid – I'm glad that you like my story. I'm sorry for killing her. I promise things will get better.  
  
Mystical-blue27 - I know I know Inuyasha is evil lol. Thanx for helping me with my ideas. ^_^  
  
Japanese_Dragon - I know it's sad but it will get better soon  
  
Mukyuu Tenshi – Thanks for reviewing me. Things will get better  
  
Shakes-zero – Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer. Yes we will find out who the keeper of the jewel is.  
  
Tessie-fanfic – I'm glad that you like my story, oh by the way I love your story too  
  
Punklunargoddess0 - I'm sorry I made you cry like there was no tomorrow lol I'm glad that you like my story.  
  
HanyouGal – thanx for reviewing me. When I was writing the story I was cryin too. T_T Oh yea I'll try to use proper grammar. (I suck at grammar.)  
  
Janee Franklin – I'm sorry for making you cry. I promise I'll get Kikyo bad. (muhahaha evil sinister laugh)  
  
Inuyasha-n-Kagome-luva – I'm sorry I made u cry T_T don't worry this will all get better I promise.  
  
InuSakuri – I'm sorry it took me a while to update skool and everything has been stressing me so I couldn't write. That was the most interesting review I got ever. Yours is the longest I think. Thank you for reviewing me.  
  
lil' hanyou Saraku – I'm really sorry that my grammar sux I was neva really good at grammar. I'll try to fix it. The last time when I wrote I was in a rush to get it updated I totally forgot to check the grammar. I did spell check and it didn't show up since it was a real word. Anyhow thanx for reviewing I'll try to check mah grammar if I still do it I'm sorry.  
  
romie43 - Thank u so much for reviewing. I'm sorry if I made you cry T_T lol ^_^. I'm really happy that you like mah story. I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while. Skool has been hectic. Thanx again.  
  
tessie-fanfic – I'm so happy that you like mah fanfic. I''m sorry I didn't update earlier.  
  
Xio the Dog Demoness - I'm so happy that you like mah story. I'm again sorry that I didn't update sooner. I hope you like this chapter o don't stop writing on mah account lol ^_^ thanx again  
  
sammy – I'm sorry that it was so sad. Don't worry it will get better. Thanx for reviewing me.  
  
InuSakuri - Thank you so much for reading a reviewing my story. I liked your review it was very interesting. Lol thanx again I hope you like mah new chapter ^_^  
  
Inuyasha-cub - I'm really sorry for mah grammar and spelling errors. If there is some in this chapter I'm sorry for them too. I'm glad that you reviewed and thanx for reading it.  
  
animefreak808 - I don't mind that u haven't reviewed in a while as long as your reviewed. I'm sorry I made you cry T_T lol.  
  
animefun725 - thank you so much for ur support I'm so grateful. You're a great person to talk to. Thanxs for reading mah story. I can't wait till you update too. I hope you like this chapter ^_^  
  
MrsInuyasha69 - thank you so much for reviewing mah story I'm glad that you like it. ^_^.  
  
gurlhushere13 - thanks for your support me not update cuz of mah projects. I'm glad that you like mah story I hope you like this chapter too. Keep reviewing ^_^  
  
-Could it be?-  
  
Chapter 6: Who is SHE??????? ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost a year had past more exactly 11 months and 10 days had pasted since the death of their companion Kagome. Every 16th day of the month, the day that she died on, they would go to the well (A/N I'm sorry I didn't mention this before so here you go she died on the 16th day if you guyz didn't notice, just to clarify things cuz I forgot to mention wat day it was in the first chapter. Anyhow back to the story.) It was getting closer and closer to the day that she died and Shippou and the others journeyed back to Kaede's hut after along journey trying to find the shards.  
  
Ever since Kagome died they only found a few shards not as much as they would in those 11 months if Kagome was still there. It wasn't ever the same as soon as she died. The group barely talked to Inuyasha and they defiantly talk to Kikyo. Shippo use to cry himself to sleep and always clutched to the necklace at night as if his life depended on it. Miroku and Sango grew closer, but it still wasn't the same at all.  
  
Today Kaede had called them back tell them that she knew something very important that they should hear and that they should come back as soon as possible. So here they are now in Kaede's hut ready for the fact that she knows.  
  
"I'm glad that ye are all here, I have some news regarding Kikyo and the jewel." Kaede said in a calm voice. "I have noticed that you haven't been collecting as many shards as you usually wou......." Her voice was interrupter by Inuyasha "Ya ya we know we know just get to the damn point already." "Relax Inuyasha I was getting to that." Kaede replied.  
  
"Kikyo I regret to inform ye are not the true keeper of the jewel" Kaede said slowly "You were just there to pave the way for the true keeper." "How can this be I have the power I have been protecting it for my whole life WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I'm NOT TRUE KEEPER" Kikyo started yelling. "Calm down Kikyo, there is more news to tell; this person is now living and is going to take the role. She is in a village not to far from her it is only a day walk there. She will be expecting you." Kaede said. "How do we know who this person is, what is her name and how do you know all this information" Sango questioned. "Her name is faith and you shall know that she is the one because the jewel will call out to her. It's hard to explain, but when you see her you will know" she pause for a brief second before starting again. "She is staying in the largest hut of the village. She is staying with the priestess in the village named Kimi... that's how I got the information"  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment and Kikyo was still upset about the news. The silence was broken by Inuyasha's voice "alright we will be heading out at dawn tomorrow, thanks for the insight you old hag." (A/N: if it seems some ppl are out of character I'm sorry I'll try to keep everyone in character) Everyone agreed and prepared for the journey ahead of them.  
  
-The Next Morning-  
The group woke up early at dawn just as they planned. They headed on their way for their one day journey to this so called keeper of the jewel.  
  
The journey there was as silent as can be. No one really talked much. (A/N: If you don't mind I'm gonna skip the journey cuz I just want to get to the good parts ya no. kinda had writers block so I couldn't think of anything to write for the journey)  
  
-At the village-  
  
They slowly headed toward the village. When they entered the village they saw the most beautiful place that they have ever seen. There was a field of wild flowers at one side of the road. On the other side of the road there was an amazing waterfall that leads to a stream in the middle of the village. Children were running around everywhere. They were playing tag and other games that children would play. Shippou looked on with awe at the happy children. He remembered the times were he would be chasing Kagome around the fields while they played tag. He was cut off from his thoughts when heard voice. "Hey Shippou you okay?" Miroku asked with concern in his voice. "Yea, yea I'm alright" Shippou replied.  
  
They continued on there way into the village and they saw masks decorations everywhere. There were people wearing masks. People were everywhere laughing and enjoying themselves. There were some areas were tea ceremonies were going on, hand to hand combats and there were people buying a selling goods. The group just casually walked along the path in the village, looking around at the many people enjoying the haru matsuri (A/N sp? I believe it's a festival during the spring. If I got some info wrong than I'm sorry I tried to do as much research as I can about it.)  
  
They finally arrived at the largest hut in the village. The sensed a strong aura, but not as strong as they hoped it to be. There was another aura with it. It was strong but faint. They stood outside of the hut and no one made a move. The world was going on without them as they just stayed there. Finally Inuyasha walked up to the hut and knocked on the sturdy wood tat made it and stepped back a little to see who would come out.  
  
Out came a middle aged lady, she looked to be in her mid thirties and a small little girl. Confusion struck the group. They figured that the older lady was Kimi but who was this little girl? Could this mere child be the so called true keeper of the jewel? Miroku was the first to speak "I assume you are Priestess Kimi?" asking the older lady. "Yes I am." She replied in a smooth tone. Miroku turned to the little girl and said "and I assume u are Faith" the little girl started to giggle then she soon responded. "I'm not Ms. Faith" she stated and then Kimi answered the next question that plagued every ones mind "this is Sky; she is an orphan that lady Faith has found.... I assume you are the group that Kaede has sent to meet lady Faith" "oh I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Sango, the little kitsun over there is Shippou, tats Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyo." Sango said while pointing to each of her companions.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you.... I'm sorry but lady Faith isn't here right now, she went out on a journey two days ago. She will be back tomorrow the latest. Why don't you guys enjoy the festival and you could wait for her in my hut. I have plenty of rooms." "We thank you for your kindness and hospitality" Miroku said while bowing politely. "Just enjoy your selves; I'll have your rooms prepared by the time you come back. Just enjoy the festival tonight."  
  
They all went on their separate ways enjoyed the festival. Sango, Miroku and Shippou went to watch the hand to hand combat, While Kikyo and Inuyasha went to the tea ceremonies. They met up about two hours later and they all went to the market to restock on their supplies for their journey that would be up ahead of them. By the time they finished buying their supplies and went home from the festival the sun had already set. The moon and the stars were shining brightly above them. There weren't any clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful night and it seemed like the stars were winking at them as they walked to the hut in silence.  
  
When they got there they were greeted with a sight of a very happy Sky. She was playing with a very colorful ball and bouncing it around, having the time of her life. She finally realized that they were there. "Hey... you're finally back. Priestess Kimi is out doing an errand. She will back very soon. She told me to tell you that ...." Sky's voice was interrupted by a person by the door. "No need Sky I'm back now." Kimi said, she then turns to the group "I have your rooms ready there is three futons in each room. There is a bathroom down the hall.... If you need anything just call my name. I will be in the room on the left at the end of the hallway." She said while leading them into their rooms. "Have a good night rest." She said while bowing. Then she turned around and headed for her room.  
  
The group stood there for moment and they all went to their rooms, Inuyasha and Kikyo in one room and Sango, Miroku, kirara and Shippou in the other. Shippou as always stayed with Miroku and Sango. Even though it's been nearly a year Shippou would usually cry himself to sleep. Miroku and Sango took care of him that night. Comforting him until his tears were dry and he was fast asleep. The both laid on their futons and they drifted off to sleep.  
  
In the other room Inuyasha was propped up against the wall as he always is, in his Indian style position holding his tetsiaga (A/N: SP? If you know how to spell it properly tell me please.) Securely in his arms. Ready to prepare for an attack no matter what happens. His ears twitched violently from side to side constantly checking for anything out of the ordinary. While Kikyo lay in her futon nuzzled by the blanket, not caring if anything happened. She drifted of to sleep a short moment after she lay in bed.  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were drifting that night it's almost been nearly a year after Kagome's death. Her words still lingered in his mind. Her face and her smell seemed to become vivid every time he closed his eyes. She haunted his dreams every night. He dreamt of the day that she died. His stupid choice that he now regretted. He misses the sweat innocent girl that always stood by him through thick and thin. He would hurt her so many times by seeing Kikyo and most of all every time he did it killed her. The last time he went to see Kikyo in ended in Kagome's death. He wished he could take back that day. Take back his choice. Every time he thought that he knew definitely that she was gone and he was the one that caused that. These thoughts haunted him and he knew he would never forget it.  
  
As his eyes slowly closed shut. He saw Kagome's beautiful face, smiling at him. And he thought of her last words to him "I will ALWAYS love you inu..." A tear trickled down his face as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
(A/N: That's it no more for this chapter. Jk jk there is still more. I just wanted to play around.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Loud screams could be heard outside the hut. Men, women and children were running outside like crazed lunatics. Only one word could be heard amongst the loud screams. The one word that made the group jump up to their feet and prepare for the worst. The loud screams of the word that they all know as "DEMON". The group hurriedly got their equipment and rushes outside as fast as they could. When they went out side people were every where trying to get away. The looked past the horrified humans, about 4 fields down they finally could see what was causing all their screams. In the middle of the field there was a huge bear youkai (A/N SP?) it's long horrid nails were stained with blood. It was about two stories tall and swiped at anything that it saw. Its fangs snarled evilly as it heard the screams of all the humans running from him. The youkai swiped is paws on a near by hut. A loud scream could be heard.  
  
The youkai set it gaze upon a girl huddled up in what use to the corner of the now broken hut. The group rushed as fast as they can across the many fields to get to the little girl. The group was only one field away when the bear youkai when it was already starting to swipe its claws at the little girl. By the time the group got to the youkai they thought it was too late for the youkai's claws were closing in at an alarming rate. Right when they thought the girl was going to be hit a bright blue flash of light engulfed the girl and the youkai. The light had a warm glow to it, but there was a very strong aura mingling within the light. This power was so strong it made the group shudder from the intensity of it.  
  
The light started to fade and there stood a magnificent creature with her arm outstretched with a sword that seemed to glow a bright blue. On the sword there were carvings of a dragon that ran up the sword starting from the handle. The dragon's mouth ended at the tip of the sword and it seemed to be glowing a darker blue. The sword blocked the hit of the youkai preventing it from hitting the little girl beside her. They couldn't see who this person or creature was; she wore a hood with a dark cloak that masked her body.  
  
Within a split second she grabbed the child and carried her to a safe area far away from the field. She reappeared a second later right next to the demon. A bright blue glow grew around her, her aura increased. She took her sword and struck the demon that was practically 3 times her side. A bright blue ball started to grow in her hand while she struck the demon once again. She landed to the floor with such grace and her attacks moved fluidly. She stepped back held out her hand with the bright blue glow in it and she threw it at the youkai and did the final blow. All that was left of the demon was mere ashes from his corpse. She took her sword, that had once had a blue dragon on it instead now it was red an now no longer glowed, and it seemed as if she was going to put it in a sheath but there was none. She still continued with the motion but once she put it to her side I just vanished.  
  
During the whole fight the group was astonished. They just stood there watching the whole fight. They felt the power the strength within her. Her moves were graceful and her energy surrounded her with immense power. They watched as her sword disappeared at her side she went back to the little girl and then she turned around and approached the group with the girl by her side. Some time during the fight her hood came down off. Her body still seemed to glow a bright blue as she walked toward the group. Her hair, which reached to her lower back, was highlighted with bright blue streaks that now were turning red. She wore a black spaghetti tank top that had cherry blossom petals imprinted along the front and the back. At the bottom of her tank top it was cut to from the letter V and the tip of the V ended at the tip of her belly button. She wore black low rise pants that had two dragons, a red one and blue, which crisscrossed to form a couple of figure 8's up her right leg. She wore black sandals and wore a dark blue cloak, with a hood, around her whole body.  
  
On her right shoulder blade she had a tattoo that was the Chinese symbol for freedom. In the middle of her back she had a tattoo of a ying- yang symbol on her middle back. Right on her belly button she had a star and the center of the star was the belly button. On the left side of the star was a half moon and on the right was another half moon. (A/N basically it looked like this ( 0 ) and there was a star on the belly button, )  
  
Every step that she took closer to the group the jewel around Kikyo's neck started to pulse and glow.  
  
~who is this person? Her power is so great what is she? ~ Inuyasha thought. She was starting to get closer and closer. The jewel pulsed like crazy now. Then it hit him. ~what is that smell???? Its smells so familiar, but what could it be~ Inuyasha's thought were interrupted by her voice.  
  
She stood in front of the group and said. "Hello my name is ................................"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I'm sorry don't get mad at me for the cliffy. Who is this mysterious person?? I bet you guyz could guess already. Whats going to happen next? Why am I asking you these questions lol. I hope you like this chapter it took me so long to write. If my grammar isn't so good please forgive me cuz I always sucked at grammar. Good news I got a 100 on mah project. Thank you so much for waitin for this chapter. I'll try to write the next one ASAP. Please review I really want to hear wat you think. If you have any ideas for me or any changes you want to suggest you could. Just please no flames.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW . Ü thank you. ^_^ I hope you liked it 


	8. New Allies

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.  
  
A/N: I'm sooooo sorry you guyz about me not writing for sooooo long. TT you guyz must hate me for it huh .... I've just been soo busy dis summer and skool started and my mind hasn't been up to writing and I got writers block and I'm soooo sorry TT well even though dis chapter might suck I hope u guyz can forgive me

Thank you guyz for da reviews you guyz made me sooo happy and I've tried so hard to write something TT I feel so guilty TT .... oh yea bout the sword that i thought up. i didn't copy anyone i thought of it on my own hahah i just wanted to say that oh yea and it came to my attention tat wen i wrote about the tatoes i forgot that u couldn't see the back of the person lol so ummmmm well i just wanted pretend that the wind blew by and blew her cloak to show her tatooes lol lame excuse right well yea forgive my mistakes TT

-Could it be?-  
  
Chapter 7: New allies

She stood in front of the group and said. "Hello my name is ............. Faith"

Everyone was still awe stuck by her performance, that it took them a while to register that she was even talking (an: just imagine mouths wide open and drooling lol ) Not only was her skills and fighting graceful but she was the most beautiful creature they have ever seen.

Kikyo was the first to get out of her daze, and yes she was in a daze by her power but she wouldn't admit it. She was the first to speak "how do we know that you are really the one called Faith" Faith just looked her in the eye and she gave Kikyo the worst look ever and if looks could kill kikyo would be even more dead. Faiths eyes held courage, and strength and she had a look of determination. She held out her hand in front of her and closed her eyes... the incomplete jewel around kikyo's neck began to pulse and move, with in seconds the chain around kikyo's neck ripped and the jewel came flying to Faith's hands.

When it got there the jewel pulsed and glowed and went from faint pink glow to the purest white that everyone has ever seen, then pulsed back to its natural glow as if reorganization of who was hold it. Then Faiths voice was hear "Is this proof enough?" there was silence among the group and Kikyo glared daggers at Faith. Miroku stepped in front of Faith and grasped Faith's hands "Lady faith will you......... "before Miroku could even finish his sentence Faith's hands had stuck his head and Sango was ready with her boomerang ready to strike any moment. "Save it monk I will not bear your child? "she said to now unconscious Miroku.

She went up to Sango held out her hand and said "I'm guess your sango, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sango shook her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you also and the one that you knocked out over there is none other then Miroku" she said with a smile. Faith looked lower and found Shippou by Sango's side and bent down to his level. "hello "she said and he replied "hello ... I'm shippou ""hello shippou I'm Faith "while saying that she took out a stick of sugar cane (AN: you know those natural sugars you find out in the wild the ones tat are incased in like bamboo. Not the ones you buy in stores) Shippou grabed and muffled a thanks while he sucked on the sweet sugars. She continued on and stood in front of Inuyasha "so you're the infamous Inuyasha, a pleasure meeting you ) she said as she held out her had to him but all she got was a him crossing his arms and saying "FEH" (AN: HOW RUDE LOL ) she looked to his left and found kikyo standing next to him "and I'm guessing that you are Kagome ... no wait Kikyo.. that's the name "at that moment kikyo's aura went in a blaze and they stared at each others eyes intently as if intent to kill. "I'm sorry if I mixed you up but I've heard so much about you guyz that I forgot about recent events "every one nodded as if understanding.

"please come back inside the hut. I'm presuming that you didn't get much sleep this night." They all nodded and agreed while Songo grabed the still unconscious miroku by his collar and dragged him in the hut. As they went in they all sat around the fire and Faith served them each a nice warm cup of tea. They sat in a warm silence each just staring off into the fires nightly glow. Miroku was the first to speak. That is after he became conscious again "we hear that you are the true keeper of the jewel and we where wondering if you would like to accompany us on our journey to find the rest of the jewel" "I'd love to join you, if you don't mind I would like to bring my companion along with us. He has some jewel shards that I've collected and I would like to pick him up tomorrow morning " she asked . "that is fine as long as He doesn't slow us down, We will leave at dawn" inuyasha said in a gruff voice. With that said everyone got into their futons and went back to bed to prepare their bodies for the long day tomorrow

AN: how did you guyz like it was it good bad horrible . I no its short and all but yea .... Well I hope you guyz liked it if not hey its alright oh yea can u guyz review so that I oculd fix stuff and see wat you guyz think about it .. and if I don't write for a while I'm really sorry. Skool is harder dis year and I'll try to write as fast as I can TT .

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW luv you guyz


End file.
